Dude, I Totally Miss You
by MissEmRose
Summary: Nick's away on tour and Miley's all alone at home. It's just one of those days when she's missing him too much. -NILEY-


**Dude, I Totally Miss You**

* * *

Miley sat on the ground in her living room, leaning against the sofa and trying to balance the guitar while reaching over to the coffee table to make adjustments to the lyrics she'd been working on all day. And by working, she meant cutting off line after line because it just hadn't felt right.

She leans back once again, closing her eyes and wishing she didn't feel this way.

She'd woken up in the morning snuggled cozily into one of his t-shirts. She'd smiled at first but the smile had slipped away to a frown when she realized he was not there with her.

No. Instead, he was a million miles away, just like he'd been for the past two months.

She missed him so much that it was getting to a point where it hurt to think about missing him; to pick up his calls and pretend she was Ok; to go to bed at night and not stare at his empty spot… If she told him how much it hurt to be without him, he would come home the very next minute and as much as Miley wanted that, she knew she couldn't because he was on tour with his brothers, living his dream while she was stuck in the lonely apartment without him.

And she understood that because she knew what it felt like. He had begged her to come with him, but she couldn't because of her own career.

In the beginning it hadn't been so bad because they were used to being apart, but as the weeks rolled on, it got harder and harder. She'd flown out to see him twice, but her schedule didn't allow much else.

Usually she'd get through the day fine and only miss him when she got back home and even then she'd try and distract herself, but the minute she'd woken up today, she'd known it was going to be another one of those days. She'd called her manager and told her that she was sick and couldn't come to filming. After a lot of phone calls, she'd been granted the day off.

So she'd spent the whole day, cooped up in the apartment in nothing but one of his white v-neck shirts that she'd stolen from his suitcase the second time she'd visited him. She didn't feel like putting anything else on; she didn't want to.

All she wanted was him.

Just him.

She wanted to feel his arms wrap around her as he flashed her that million dollar grin.

But she knew she can't have that; she can't have him. Not tonight. And it was frustrating her. She didn't know how much longer she could go without seeing him.

The sound of her phone ringing made her head snap up and she grabs it, annoyed.

_Nicky _calling.

She can see his picture above his name. He was shirtless and looking thoroughly awkward. She remembered when she'd taken it; he'd refused at first but she'd promised to pose for a few pictures for him in return, and he couldn't resist.

"_What kind of pictures?" _he'd said, grabbing her waist and pushing her up against the wall softly, putting his other hand on the wall beside her.

Miley'd wiggled her eyebrows playfully, _"What do you think?"_

His eyes had lit up like a kid's on Christmas. _"Really?"_

"_Yes. Besides, I think they'll help when you're away on tour," _she'd teased, running her fingers down his chest, _"Because ,you know, I won't be there to take care of you myself when you're feeling... tense."_

He'd groaned softly, placing his forehead on hers, staring into her eyes that were shining so bright, _"You're going to be the death of me one day, Miley Ray."_

She'd rolled her eyes at him and demanded for him to _"Shut up and take your shirt off."_

She sighs, pressing her thumb to the reject button. She can't talk to him without breaking out into sobs and that would make him upset. She didn't want to upset him.

She pushes the guitar aside when the tears make an appearance anyways.

For the lack of anything else to do to distract herself, she turns the radio on.

_Dude, I totally miss you.  
I really fucking miss you.  
I'm all alone,  
All the time, all the time._

_Dude, I totally miss you.  
The things we did together,  
Where have you gone?_

_Totally miss the honesty,  
And special times, and honestly,  
I totally miss the fucked up thing ya do._

_Dude, I totally miss you.  
I totally miss you.  
Dude, I totally miss you.  
All the time._

Despite the way she'd been feeling only a few minutes ago, she feels herself smiling through the tears as she listens to the lyrics. It was as if someone had written a song just for her and the way she felt in that moment.

She's too busy trying to sing along to the song and get the words right that she doesn't hear the door open.

The man stands at the door, dropping his bag onto the floor and runs his fingers through his curly hair in pure exhaustion. His brown eyes freeze once they are on her. She looks so silly trying to sing along to a song that she clearly didn't know the words to. His eyes twinkle as he watches her silently.

She was what he'd travelled fifteen straight hours for, and he was extremely glad he did.

"Dude, I really fu-" she was on her feet now, and he could only guess she was going to dance because at that moment, the words had gotten caught in her throat as she saw him finally.

Her eyes grew wide as a squeal erupted from her throat as she ran towards him at full speed, almost knocking him over at the force of her hug. He chuckled, all traces of exhaustion gone, hugging her back just as tight and lifting her slightly into the air.

She pulls away suddenly and narrows her eyes. He wasn't due back for another three weeks. What was he doing here? Was she sure she wasn't imagining this?

"Are you real? Because I haven't slept in about eighteen hours."

He laughs, "Yes, I'm real, see?" he says, taking her hands and leading them behind his neck where Miley connects them.

She grins, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I missed you too much and I couldn't go another day without seeing your pretty face, so I flew out here the first chance I got."

Her smile slips away, remembering how she'd been feeling a while ago and sad that he had been feeling the same way. A tear slips down her cheek, and she isn't sure exactly why she was crying.

"Hey," he says, wiping it away, "I'm here now. It's Ok, baby. It's Ok."

She nods slowly, laughing slightly at herself for being so childish. He then lifts her chin up and brings his lips to her. They both sigh in synch at the contact, happy that they were with each other finally.

They pull away, both of them smiling. She slips her hands away from around his neck to his hand and tugs on his fingers before letting go.

"Are you hungry?"

He nods, "Yeah, now that you mention it, I am."

"I'll make you something to eat."

He watches her walk away, just realizing what she was wearing. He was pretty sure it was one of his t- shirts and it was long on her, but it had ridden up on one side above her cute little butt, showing off her pink Hello Kitty panties.

He snorts, "Nice outfit."

She turns around, narrowing her eyes at him, "Well, you could have given me a warning."

"I _did_. I call-"

"Shut up."

"But you're the one who didn't pick up!"

"I said shut up."

"I didn't say I didn't like it."

"Whatever, jerk."

She turns back around and is about to storm away.

"Miles?"

"What, jerk face?"

"I love you."

"…I love you too."

She couldn't fight the smile tugging at her lips as she walked away, trying not to think of when he would have to leave again for another three weeks and she would be alone again.

But he was here right now and she was going to have to search up that song on the internet and make it her ringtone for Nick for the next three weeks when he'd be gone again.

* * *

**Hi. **

**I'm a bit sad. I don't even know why. I miss the way things and people used to be… That's kind of where the idea for the beginning came from and then I just continued writing and ended up here.**

**Anyway, the song is 'Dude (I Totally Miss You)' by Tenacious D. I found it while searching for a song for this and it did cheer me up a bit, though. :)**

**Reviews?**


End file.
